The Ice King
The Ice King is the fifth and final saga of Naturellescraft. It concluded Naturellescraft and left open events that would occur in Overture 2. Synopsis All the loose ends had been tied up, the kingdom was fortified under the care of new King, King Altorance, and the Templars were the strongest they had ever been. At last the time had come, Die Kalt Grad was to be fought. Marching Into Battle Under the guidance of Master Templar Vandeer, the Templars assembled in Stonegate and after Vandeer gave a motivational speech they began to march to Waynesboro, the once teeming town now a graveyard. Upon arrival to Waynesboro, the men of the Order found themselves unable to enter the ice tower that dominated the landscape. Undead warriors attacked the Templars as they searched vainly for a way to enter. With no alternative, Templar Brandon Huxley commanded a separate team that would scale the tower in hopes of finding a way to open it up from the inside. Using grappling hooks, Huxley's team was able to enter and inside the tower they briefly engaged Die Kalt Grad. Die Kalt Grad taunted Huxley and was able to kill one of Huxley's team before flying up a flight of stairs. Huxley, not wishing to face Die Kalt Grad, alone, decided this time to make sure he wasn't alone in a duel. Huxley was able to blow open the doors of the Ice tower from the inside and the rest of the Order of the Templar were able to enter. The Duel Vandeer, Huxley, and Templar Abbot alone climbed to the top of the tower to fight Die Kalt Grad while Templar DePaul commanded the troops fighting the undead army. At the top of the tower, the trio stood together against the man they loathed, Die Kalt Grad, the Ice King. Huxley wanted this man dead for killing his friend Qugr. Vandeer wished to see his Order prevail over the evil that was this lone mage. Abbot was a longtime enemy of Die Kalt Grad and wished to see peace come at last to his home, Naturelles. Drawing their swords the trio locked eyes with the dark wizard and began to duel. Huxley and Vandeer were able to battle quite proficiently with the mage while Templar Abbot lagged in his sword's movements, no longer being the youthful warrior he used to be. Die Kalt Grad, was indeed something else, being able to take on all three with his sword and his magic. Ice shattered as it was flung at the three Templars, icy winds battered their shields and armor, and swords met each other in a graceful ballad. The trio were becoming tired and it was becoming apparent that Die Kalt Grad was winning. Die Kalt Grad underestimated the power of that he did not have though, love. When Die Kalt Grad managed to grab Abbot's arm and freeze it solid, Vandeer and Huxley became invigorated with the raw power known as anger. Their mentor and friend, Templar abbot had taught them everything they knew. With renewed energy and fierce some blows, the duo managed to turn the battle in their favor. In a glorious finishing move, Huxley leapt behind Die Kalt Grad and plunged his sword into his back as Vandeer brought his sword through the wizard's chest. Die Kalt Grad, fell to his knees and toppled forward, blood flowing from these grievous wounds. Die Kalt Grad cursed the duo and unexpectedly, burst into water himself. Huxley and Vandeer were unable to celebrate their victory, as they realized that dawning horror that with his last breaths Die Kalt Grad had caused the Ice Tower to begin to melt. The Flood Vandeer raced to the nearest window and waited for Huxley to grab the now unconscious Templar Abbot. Huxley handed Abbot to Vandeer and Vandeer nimbly leapt out the window. Huxley prepared to jump and was about to jump right as the ceiling split over him and a cascade of water engulfed him. Outside, Vandeer managed to awaken Abbot and gathered the Templar forces that could still escape the current. The excess of water seeped into a river and flowed down the river into the town of Ostacre. Ostacre was overwhelmed by the water and soon was destroyed by the massive flood. Townspeople as well as those Templars who had been unable to escape the melting tower perished. While Die Kalt Grad had been defeated it was indeed a bittersweet victory. Vandeer and Templar Abbot reported the battle to King Altorance looking out over the ruins of what was once Ostacre. They lamented the countless lives that had been lost, including Huxley who was presumed lost in the flood. Huxley, at that moment, emerged from the newly formed lake, barely alive, with sword still in hand, something that would become known in legends for the years to come. Huxley, Vandeer, Abbot, and all of the Templars who had fought in the battle would become known as heroes and legends throughout the land. Naturelles would enter a golden age, with the First War of the Ancients merely delaying their progress. Naturelles would bloom and blossom, becoming the Empire of Naturelles. Category:Sagas Category:Naturellescraft